


Underwritten

by JackiLeigh



Series: The Under Series [20]
Category: Supernatural, White Collar
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackiLeigh/pseuds/JackiLeigh
Summary: Part 20:  Neal, the Winchesters, the feds, and a monster or two.  The White Collar Division FINALLY gets to see the Winchesters in action.





	1. Chapter 1

An: This story is going to have to do with the Winchesters, The Men of Letters and the bunker. As is the case with most of my stories ( crossovers and regular) canon and chronology of events mean little to me. I bend them to fit my purposes. So, just expect more of that from this story.

 

Neal grinned as he sat down in his seat and put on his seat belt. “I can’t believe the FBI approved your field trip.”

Peter rolled his eyes as he dropped into the seat beside Neal. “There is so much wrong with that statement. Where do I begin?”

Neal just grinned as he pulled the shade up on the window and looked out.

“You okay back there, Jones?” Neal asked. 

“Better.” Jones said, his voice muffled as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve. His stomach seemed to have settled a little since their turbulent take off.

Jones and Diana had taken the row behind Peter and Neal. Diana had let Jones take the aisle seat, just in case he needed to go answer his tummy troubles. She had also given him her airsickness bag. She had been flying since she was a child. She didn’t get airsick.

“Take that orange pill I gave you. You should be fine.” Peter said. Then Jones remembered. He had dropped the pill into his jacket pocket. He retrieved his jacket from the overhead compartment, popped the pill and put the jacket back.

Diana looked at the FBI file made for the trip. “There is a painting out there worth…how much again?”

“50 million.” Neal said. His eyes almost glazed over when he said it.

“Are you drooling?” Diana asked as she chuckled.

Neal wiped his mouth with his sleeve. He had never, ever had that much money, at one time, counting Nazi U-boat treasure.

Peter looked at his C.I. and scowled. “I knew I should have left you at home.”

“I don’t want the painting, Peter.” Neal stated.

Peter glared at Neal. “I know you don’t want the painting. You never want the painting. But, you do want the money.”

Neal nodded. “I could….”

Peter shook his head. “No, you couldn’t! Whatever it is, no you couldn’t!” He paused. “We are still here to do a job. You may be off anklet while we are in Kansas. You cannot run!! Do you understand me!? You can not run! If you do, we are in trouble, Neal. ALL of us.”

 

SPN/WC SPN/WC SPN/WC SPN/WC

 

“If Neal wasn’t on anklet. He would be perfect for this.” Dean mused, looking for their latest case and thinking he had found it.

“Perfect for what?” Sam said to the newspaper hiding Dean’s face as he entered the kitchen.

Dean put the paper down and wrinkled his nose. “Dude, you will never eat a burrito in here again! The exhaust system cannot take your…backfires.”

Sammy kept his back to his brother, laughing as he continued to make his coffee.

“It is NOT funny! Dean insisted. “You know how hard it is to sleep in a gas mask?”

Sammy howled laughing at that. He turned and then sat at the table. Finally, when he was he was able to stop chuckling. “What would Neal be perfect for?”

“Oh…yeah.” Dean opened the paper again and showed Sam the article. “This painting is worth like, 50 million and it’s on display here in Kansas at the…oh, close to home, the Lawrence Art Center.”

“Really? Something like that, coming here? It’s not like we’re New York or Manhattan or something.” 

Dean thought for a moment. “Maybe somebody in Kansas owns it and this is the last showing before it goes back in the vault.”

Sam leaned back in his chair, thinking out loud. “Who here has movie-star money?”

Dean’s phone rang and he snatched it up. “Hello!”

Sam hear listened as Dean talked.

“Yeah, we can come get you.”

“Okay, yeah.” Dean said, a confused look on his face.

“What?”

“White Collar comes to Kansas.” Dean muttered, just loud enough for Sam to hear.

“What? What about White Collar?” Sam asked.

Dean grabbed his keys and jacket and started up the stairs. Sam followed his brother.

“Where are we going?” Sam said grabbing his jacket also.

“Neal Caffrey needs and ride from the airport.” Dean stated as they went up the stairs. “Neal, Peter, Jones and Diana are in Kansas.”

“Why?!?” Sam was very shocked and bewildered.

“No clue, Sammy.” The elder brother said as he opened the car door and climbed in. “But, I guess we’ll find out soon.”

“What does…What does Neal know about the bunker?” Sam asked. “What did you tell him?”

Dean looked at his brother, understanding what he meant. “I told him we were Men of Letters, proteges. I told him what Men of Letters were. But, I didn’t go into details. I told him about Henry. Not about him coming through our closet or anything. But, I told him we found out Henry was one. And he had expected John to be one, and then for use to follow John.” He looked at Sam. ”What have you told him?”

“Pretty much the same thing.”

“Good.” Dean said.

“Then why does this feel bad? Something feels wrong.” Sam said as they hurried to the airport.

At this same moment, almost 15 miles away, Sam and Dean Winchester were sitting on the airport coffee shop waiting and watching for the Winchesters’ guests. They looked around the room. And if anybody had been actually looking at the monitors they would have seen several instances of retinal flare.

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

“Oh, yeah, speak of the devil.” Sam said, remembering the conversation from before the phone call. “Why would Neal be perfect?”

Dean looked at him for a second, then nodded. “The paper said that the painting had some strange deaths and weird accidents associated with it.”

“And we want to drag Neal into that?” Sam asked.

“We’d protect him, of course.” Dean said.

“Neal steals it, and we destroy it?” Sam questioned.

“No, not necessarily. We can de-hoodoo it”

Sam looked at his brother.

“Alright, College Boy, with the excellent vocabulary. What would you call it?”

Sam didn’t say anything.

“Okay then, we de-hoodooify it!” Dean didn’t look at his brother that time. “Shut up!”

Sam shook his head and chuckled as they got closer and closer to their destination. 

After their 45-minute drive they headed to the airport luggage pickup area. Neal had given them an estimated arrival time. But, as most people know, they are notoriously inaccurate. 

Sam headed into the building.

“Where are you going?” Dean asked.

“I need coffee, and I’ll check the restrooms.” Sam said hurrying off. 

Dean nodded as he headed towards the baggage claim. There were several gates. But, thank goodness, there was only 1 baggage claim area. He took a seat, facing the area and waited. He sat where he could see the Impala, just in case Sam could not find him either and they all just went to the car to wait for him.

 

SPN/WC SPN/WC SPN/WC SPN/WC SPN/WC

 

“Where’s Baby?” Neal asked. He had never actually seen the Impala and was looking forward to riding in it. Dean talked about it so much. “The Impala.”

The only thing that saw similar between the car they were lead to and the Impala was that this car was black. 

Fake Sam and Fake Dean looked at one another for a moment. They had not anticipated the car wrinkle. And, if anything was going to trip them up, it would be the small details. But, too late now. They were already knee deep into it. They needed a quick reasonable lie to explain things.

“Major engine trouble, beyond what I could do for her.” Fake Dean explained. “She’s in the hands of the best mechanic in Lawrence.” He opened the trunk to allow the suitcases to be loaded.

Neal nodded, though it didn’t sound right. Neal knew absolutely nothing about cars except how to start them and change the oil. But, from the way Dean spoke of his Baby, Neal got the impression nobody worked on her, but him.. Then something caught his eye. He thought he saw a black Impala pull in. He shook his head and looked again but didn’t see the car.

Dean unlocked the doors and climbed in the driver’s side. Sam let Neal sit in between he and Dean. And, Peter, Diana and Jones got into the back seats.

“You know what, I think. No, I did…I forgot a piece of luggage.” Neal said, turning back to the terminal. “I need to….”

Peter spoke up, shaking his head. “We got….”

A look passed over Neal’s face for half a second, stopping Peter in his tracks. Peter turned to Diana and Jones. “Oh, yeah, that’s right. We’ll be back.” He was talking to the fake Winchesters. Diana and Jones rushed to catch up with Peter.”

SPN/WC SPN/WC SPN/WC

 

Dean stood and went over to the window. Neal and Peter were in the parking lot. He had no idea how he and Sam had missed them. He started out of the terminal, but then something caught his eye. The camera was slowly sweeping the parking lot. He saw himself and Sam staring back.

Dean burst out of the doors just as Neal and Peter got to the entrance.

“Where…where are they?” Dean asked, frantically looking around. “Where did they go?”

Peter, Diana and Jones looked at him in full shock. How could they just see Dean at a car a good 50 feet away and then he be right here in front of them? 

“Sammy?” Dean yelled looking past them all to his brother chasing the car Peter, Neal and the rest had been about to get into, out of the parking lot.

“What the…what was that?” Neal asked.

“Shape shifters.” Dean stated as Sam ran up to join them.

“Shape shifters?” Sam asked, joining the conversation.

Dean nodded. “Saw the retinal flare.”

Peter and the agents were still somewhat dumbstruck.

“I knew that they weren’t you.” Neal stated. “I asked about Baby. He said that she was in the shop. Something wrong with her that he couldn’t handle.”

“Nobody works on Baby, BUT me.” Dean replied, affirming what Neal thought he knew.

“Shape shifters? Retinal flare?” Peter said, still stunned. “What the hell is going on here?”

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: This story is a little harder to write than I thought it would be. As far as I know (in the SPN mythology) there is no shapeshifter organization, unified to obtain one supreme goal. So, I am not sure what they would be after or why they would want it. I said all that to say this. I am going to have to find something. And I hope that you guys find it realistic enough to continue reading.

Also, I had no idea I had forgotten this story. I do sincerely apologize for that. I never intended to not update this. I was, quite honestly, stuck as to where to go next. And I just didn’t want to write anything just to have it done. I wanted to make it entertaining and believable. And I am so grateful to you all for your comments and encouragement to continue. JL

 

Dean sighed. It was exhausting and irritating to try to explain the World of Winchester to non-believers. “Shape-Shifters are nasty monsters who take on the appearance of someone they have had contact with.”

“How did they get close to you?” Neal asked. “You said nothing could get through your warding.”

“They are not supposed to be able to.” Dean snapped, irritated at the thought somebody had somehow invaded their home.

“There may be other ways.” Sam replied, casting sideways glances at his brother. “I just need to do more research.”

“What did they want?” Diana asked.

In all the excitement, Peter had forgotten that they had a rental car waiting for them. The FBI had reserved it, in advance, just in case. 

“I need to go get our car.” Peter said as he turned and headed to the rental car office, located on the airport grounds.

“Wait! What? Neal said you guys needed a ride.” Dean replied.

Peter nodded. “We needed to know how to get to your place. But, we need the car too. If we need to go somewhere. And, plus the FBI always rents cars like this. It is just expected we will need one. And, for some reason, I have a feeling that we can’t use your trunk.” Neither Sam or Dean had offered and even acted like they were going to open the trunk to store their luggage. It made the agents mind spin with the possibilities.

“No, Agent Burke, we don’t have a dead body in the trunk.” Dean stated. He was glad that he would not have to open his trunk. There was too much to have to explain about its contents.

None of the agents appeared to be convinced. And Neal seemed somewhat amused, and kinda sick at the idea.”

Dean took the lead to the bunker. Dean suddenly slowed and pulled over to the side of the road. The agents had no idea what was going on until they saw the pile of luggage, about a quarter of a mile from the airport’s entrance.

“I think they’ve dumped your luggage.” Dean said as he pulled over, in front of the pile. 

They all got out. Neal and the agents checked the bags.

“Anything missing?” Sam asked.

Peter shook his head. They were not missing any clothing. Luckily, the lead agent had taken his FBI files on in his carryon. “No, but it does seem like they were looking something. Everything is out of place.” Peter said opening his case wide so that everybody could see his clothing in disarray. All their bags had been rifled through, from the looks of things.

Dean and Sam helped them load their bags. 

“We are not carrying a dead body back there, Peter.” Sam stated.

Peter nodded, but he was not so sure he believed the younger Winchester.

They all arrived at the bunker 20 minutes later. None of them had any idea what to expect so when they saw this mammoth stone/cement structure nestled into the side of a hill, they were astounded. 

Neal was like a kid in a candy store, taking it all in as they entered the bunker and walked down the stairs.

“The Bat Cave.” The con stated as he went straight to the console and started touching and moving dials.

Sam chuckled. “That’s what Dean called it for the first 6 months we were here.”

Neal chuckled. “This place is awesome.” He said looking around the rooms. He then stepped into the kitchen. “Wow! Love this kitchen.” He said and then waited for the everybody to join him. “That stove reminds me of mine at home.”

The agents looked around, too, amazed at what was there.

“It all works?” Neal asked, looking to Sam and Dean for answers.

Sam nodded. “Dean’s become all domesticated now that he has an actual working kitchen.”

“Dude, shut up!” Dean snapped. 

Neal and the agents looked at him.

Dean shrugged. “I make a mean burger.”

Sam opened the door to the fridge and got out beers for them all. He passed them around and they all drink in silence for a moment.

“We’ve got to get your rooms ready, so give us a minute.” Sam said as he and Dean put the bottles down on the table and headed off down a long hallway just off the kitchen.”

“This place is just….” Neal said as he wondered into the room with the huge table with a map on it. “Men of Letters. Wow!” He said taking in the library. “All this information on monsters, things that go bump in the night.”

“That’s what all of this is?” Jones asked, wondering how many monsters the Men of Letters claimed to be legit. The idea of all those monsters kinda scared him a little.

Diana and Peter followed. Peter sat down at the big table and grabbed one of the books on the table over and started to read it. The subject was Celtic Folklore. He closed the book and admired the table. 

“Our conference table is not even this big.” Peter stated.

Diana shook her head. “This place is amazing. And we so need this table in our conference room.”

“I doubt Sam and Dean will part with it.” Peter replied.

“I don’t blame them.” Diana said, running her fingers over the smooth surface.

“This place is just…. Wow!” Neal said, his eyes darting around the room, trying to take it all in. “Dean said nobody had been in the place, he guessed since the 50s judging from the look of the kitchen.” He paused. “Oh, we have to find the….”

“It can wait.” Peter stood, trying to calm his C.I.s excitement. “Let’s stay here until the boys come back. Maybe they’ll give us a tour.”

“Okay.” Dean said as he and Sam came back into the room. “We’ll show you to your rooms. Then you get the tour.”

Neal was grinning ear to ear. He eagerly stepped up as the agents followed the Winchesters.

Diana hung back when he saw Peter was lagging behind. 

“You know, I just realized. How am I going to explain this? Hughes is expecting hotel/motel charges. How am I…?” Peter asked.

“Make a reservation and don’t show up.” Dianna suggested. “They’ll send the receipt to your email. And since you’ll be paying with the FBI credit card.”

Peter looked at Dianna. “Sounds like…. And, of course, they charge the card for no shows, so….”

The female agent shrugged. “If we can follow their paper trail…. Better safe than sorry. I just hope nobody looks too close to those receipts.”

Peter nodded, attempted hacks to the FBI database were daily. Successful ones were rare. But no one wanted to take chances.

“Besides, I think a listing for a stay at The Winchester’s FBI’s Most Wanted Super Cool Underground Bunker, might get us some unwanted attention.” Dianna said. “But, we could ask them how much they charge a night.”

Peter chuckled. “This place is cool.”

Dianna smiled. “Super cool.”

“Peter. Diana. I was starting to think we would have to do a head count.” Sam said as he stopped in from to of Peter’s room. “Peter, this is yours. Diana, you’re next door. All the rooms have sinks. We don’t know why. But they do all work. Showers and toilets are at the end of the hall.” Sam said, pointing.

 

SPN/WC SPN/WC SPN/WC

 

Dean opened his eyes. And looked around his darkened room. He had heard something. Now, he just needed to figure out what it was and where it was coming from.

Someone had just passed the elder Winchester’s room. He got up and grabbed a t-shirt, pulling it over his head, as he went to his door. Dean opened the door and looked out. The hall was empty, and he no longer heard what he had determined to be footsteps.

Dean closed his door and headed to the kitchen, deciding a glass of milk sounded really good. He stopped short and smiled when e saw some had already beaten him to the milk.

Diana had pureed herself a glass and set the milk back in the fridge before the realized she had company. She didn’t even see Dean standing three until she had closed the door.

“Dean!” Diana said, nearly dropping her glass.

Dean’s smile changed to a look of concern. “Are you okay? I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Diana shook her head. “You didn’t. It’s just…this place is so big. I got lost trying to find the kitchen. I wandered around for like 10 minutes.”

Dean nodded. He knew if he listened long enough she would tell him what the problem was. As he listened he helped himself to a glass of milk and then sat down on the stool across from her. 

“I love this kitchen, all the little doors on the fridge and everything, very cool.” Diana paused. “What?”

“I’m waiting for you to tell me the real reason you and I are sitting here drinking milk at…” Dean looked at the clock on the wall. “2:27 a.m.”

“Have I told you that I don’t like you?”

“Many, many times.” Dean said grinning. “Come on, let me be your Dr. Phil.” He paused. “We have a chaise lounge in the living room.”

“What makes you think that I will tell you anything?” The agent asked.

The elder Winchester sighed. “Because we’re sitting here drinking milk at 2:27 a.m. on a Thursday morning.” Dean paused. “And you really, really seem to need to talk to someone.”

Diana looked at him for a moment. “I really, really don’t like you.”

“I’ll get over it.”

The female agent shook her head and grinned. She let out a long breath. “It’s Christie.” Diana figured that Neal had told them about her, so she didn’t have to explain things. “She’s talking…vows, rings, the whole marriage bit. And I’m…I’m just not there.”

Dean nodded.

Diana looked at him. “How do you…? From what Neal says, you’re the love ‘em, leave ‘em type.

“I’ve had serious relationships, well…one serious one. Lisa and I had a little fling, one-night stand type thing. Years go by, 9 to be exact, and we meet up again. She had a 9-year-old, Ben. The way he looked. The way he acted…I had to ask. “Dean shook his head. “He wasn’t mine. “I was relieved, and kinda sad. She’s an amazing woman. And Ben’s a great kid. Lisa had not seen Ben’s dad in years. And Ben could barely even remember his dad. I was sad, really. I spent time with him. I actually got to spend a year with them, living in the house, acting as husband and step-dad.” Dean said, smiling at the memory. “It was nice. But, it couldn’t last.”

Diana didn’t say anything.

“This…this lifestyle doesn’t lend itself to having a good happy family life. Things just….” Dean got a far-off look in his eyes. “It just doesn’t work out.”

Diana could tell that it was a loaded statement. She reached her hand across the table and squeezed his hand.

“Awww, did we just have a moment?”

“THAT is why I don’t like you!” Diana replied.

“I am the last person to be giving anybody advice on love.” Dean stated. “But, I do know this…you have to do what’s best for you.” He paused. “I know that may sound selfish. But, think about it…What if you and Christie were to get married. And you feel like you were pushed into it. You’re not going to be happy. You’re going to end up resenting her, maybe even hating her for it.” Dean paused again. “I…Lisa and Ben had a normal life before I came along. I just…with them to protect, I was jumpy, ALL the time. And, I moved us all over the place…several times…every 3 or 4 months, in fact. Lisa was tired of having to get a new job every few months. And Ben was tired of having to go through the effort of making friends, just to lose them. I was a nervous wreck. I was reading into EVERYTHING. I was making my neighbors think I was nuts. One of them saw me on the edge of the yard one time. I had a handgun in my hand. I told him that I thought I had seen gophers in the yard. I told him they were some nasty mo-fos. But, it was no life. Not for them, and not for me. I just had to let them go. I didn’t want them to resent me for throwing them into a life they didn’t ask for. And, I didn’t want them to be subject to the dangers of the life of a hunter.”

Diana nodded. She stood and stretched. “I have a lot to think about. But, I think I can go back to sleep now. Thanks for the milk, and the talk.”

Dean stood. 

Diana went over to him and hugged him. “Thanks for listening.”

“Same here.” Dean whispered in her ear.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END NOTES: I honestly don’t know the answer to this. But, why do the bedrooms have sinks in them? It has to be a more practical answer then what I was thinking, which is the convenience of washing hands, brushing teeth and having fresh water to drink.


End file.
